


Mary's Good Sons

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Domestic, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Mommy Kink, Oral, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, bareback, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for SPN Kink Meme: </p>
<p>AU in which Mary lives, and in which she is really close to her children. Sam and Dean love their mom, and they fuck her behind their father's back, giving her what she needs, what John doesn't or can't give her anymore.</p>
<p>Both Sam and Dean are married with kids but they both visit her all the time, by themselves or together.</p>
<p>Bonus points: Mary really likes when Dean fucks her, because he's a great lay, no point lying about it, but she really likes it better with Sam because Sam will fuck her rough and use her and talk dirty to her, and that's what she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Good Sons

Mary sets down a cake in front of her son, slipping a hand onto his shoulder as he smiles at her. 

“Thanks Mom,” Sam says, turning back to blow out his candles. 

“Make a wish, Daddy!” Sam's little girl chimes, sitting kneeling on the chair across the table. 

“I wish _you'd_ sit on your butt!” John tells her, reaching down to scoop her off her knees to sit properly. Mary smiles at him across the table. John was never so patient with Sam and Dean, but he's softened as a grandfather. 

There's a cheer from the kids as Sam blows out his candles. Mary feels Dean's arm wind around her waist as he leans down to scoop some frosting from his brother's cake. She gives him a warning look and turns, taking his arm with her to pull him to the kitchen counter. 

“Help me wash these dishes,” she says. Her sons have their own kids now, but it hasn't stopped them fighthing like children when they get into it. She doesn't want cake all over her kitchen. 

Dean picks up a cloth and Mary washes the dishes, handing them off to be dried. “Dad's leaving around 5 right?” he asks. John goes on hunting trips. 

“If you're going ask me to Babysit the answer is no,” Mary said, “I love those babies, but after today I need some rest. I'm not twenty any more, Dean.” 

Dean chuckles. “That's not what I was thinkin',” he says, eyes flashing with mischief and Mary feels a flush of pleasure on her cheeks. She nudges him with her arm, putting her hands back into the soapy water. 

This thing with her boys has been happening a while now. It started off with Dean. He's always known her best. Despite his tough exterior, he's always been sensitive to her, always been hers. 

**8 months ago**

“Mom, are you okay?” Dean asked. 

Mary looked at him with a little surprise. They'd been talking about Carmen, her promotion at work, how Dean's worried about the stress on her now that she's expecting again. His third child, Mary's fourth grandchild. She met her son's eyes, seeing his concern. 

“Yes, Dean, fine. Why?” she frowned. 

“You just seem...” he licked his lips, “I don't know. You and dad. I mean, tell me to mind my own if-” 

Mary sighed. Things hadn't always been great with John. When Dean had been small, John had been a bastard. He drank too much, took off, would frequently clear out their money and leave her with barely anything to feed herself and Dean. Once Sam was born he'd pulled it together, stepped up to the mark. For years they'd done nothing but love. 

“Your dad's had...” Mary wasn't sure if she should tell Dean this. “Some medical problems.” Dean's face fell. 

Mary lifted a hand, “nothing life threatening!” she said quickly, seeing she'd worried him. “It's,” she bit her lip, “it's hardly uncommon in men his age. Oh, sweetheart, we probably shouldn't be talking about this, just forget it okay?” 

Dean was watching her still. It had always been difficult to escape him. She had always felt the weight of Dean's emotions, whether he shared them or not. 

She sighed. “He can't...” she whispered, hesitating and then, “rise to the occasion.” 

Dean leaned back in his seat. “Oh,” he said, the soft syllable laden with more than Mary had expected. “Uh, that sucks,” Dean said after a moment. 

“He's taking it bad, Dean. Promise you won't say anything. Not a word,” she said, eyes widening a little. John would probably leave forever if he knew she'd told Dean. 

“I promise, Mom,” Dean said. He smiled at her and Mary believed him entirely. 

It was three weeks before Dean brought it up again. He came over to collect some clothes she'd adjusted for his eldest son. John was away, a week long camping trip with one of his work buddies. 

“I hate to think of you alone,” he said. “Especially with dad being, y'know...” 

Mary looked at him confused. Dean put a hand on her arm, thumb brushing over the strap of her dress. “You're beautiful, Mom. It's not Dad's fault, but everyone has needs. Everyone wants to be touched, loved.” 

“Your Dad still loves me, Dean,” Mary said. 

Dean nodded, “but he can't give you what you need.” There's something in the way he says it. Mary felt lust rush through her, heating her cheeks. A few moments pass, Dean watching her and his thumb still moving over the cotton strap of her dress. “Thanks for the stuff. See you at the weekend?” he smiled. 

With that he's gone. Mary took herself upstairs to lay down. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She loves her boys. They're handsome, strong, smart. Good men. She's prouder of them than anything else. Her mind drifts over Dean's hand on her arm, strong fingers rubbing her skin, slipping around behind her to undo her dress. Dean's mouth on hers. His hand moving under her dress, skirting along her thighs and pushing them apart. 

A few minutes later she's gasping, two fingers buried in her pulsing pussy. Dean's name slips out when she comes. 

Dean isn't supposed to come back until the weekend. A family visit. Sam and Jess will bring their little girl too. But Mary can't wait that long. The next night she messes with the lights and calls up Dean, asks him if he'll come over, since his daddy is away and Mary can't figure it out. He chuckles and says he'll be there soon, tells her to light a few candles. 

Dean makes quick work of fixing what Mary's broken. He shakes his head as he tries to work out how that happened. Mary makes up something. It doesn't matter. What matters is she manages to tell him, to ask. “Dean, what you said before? You were right. Your dad, he can't give me what I need. And I-” but not entirely. Dean knows anyway and he leans in to kiss her. 

Dean kisses like nothing she's felt before. By the time they'd stumbled up to her room, by the time she's pulled off her blouse and skirt, his shirt, she's practically begging him to do more. 

They work their way onto the bed and Dean slides down between her legs, gently pushing them apart. His hand stokes over the sheer white silk of her panties. “Dean,” Mary begs softly. John could still do this for her, but he doesn't. Doesn't care to now his cock won't get hard. 

He nuzzles her through the material. She can feel his breath, hot and quick. His tongue presses and Mary reaches down, stroking her hands over his head. He pulls aside her panties and starts to eat her out. Dean eats pussy like he kisses, intense, sweet, slow and focused. He slips a finger inside her gently fucks her with it, his tongue lapping over her clit. 

“Dean, I'm...” she doesn't manage to finish, her orgasm creeping up on her and it's powerful. Her body shakes with the strength of it, her pussy clenching around his finger. She hears him moan but it's muffled, he's still licking her clit. 

He stops when her noises take on a sharp edge of sensitivity. Crawls up on top of her, his own jeans and boxers kicked away. “Can I...” he asks, and the look in his eyes is almost shy. Mary smiles and kisses his lips gently. She lifts her legs and wraps them around him, encouraging him closer. 

When Dean finally presses inside her he groans roughly, pressing his lips against her neck, holding her tight. He begins to move in her and Mary lets her eyes close, overwhelmed by the closeness of Dean, how good he smells, how perfect his cock feels inside her. “Mommy,” he murmurs quietly and Mary lifts a hand to thread through his short hair. 

He pulls back after a little while, lowers his head to her breasts, still covered by her bra. His look is questioning and Mary sits up a bit, reaches behind herself to unhook her bra. His hands are on her the second it's off, cupping the weight of her tits in his hands. He licks across a nipple and Mary sucks in a desperate breath. He closes his mouth over her nipple and sucks, teasing it, making it hard. He has her angled so he can still fuck her and it's faster for a few moments. 

Dean stops thrusting as he moves to her other nipple, pushing up deep inside her. She rocks her hips against him, managing to push her clit against his body and rub against him. His mouth on her nipple sends sparks of lust down her spine. She's so wet she can feel it on her thighs. 

This time when she comes he starts fucking her again. She knows he's going to finish soon, can feel the tension in his shoulders when she runs her hands over them. “Where can I finish?” he asks, breathless, dazed. 

“Wherever you want, sweetheart,” Mary says. Dean pulls out, straddles her and starts to jerk off, only a few strokes before he's spilling all over her tits. He moans through it. He's beautiful to watch. Mary pulls him down into a kiss when the final spurt of come oozes over his hand. 

“I love you,” he says against her mouth. Mary smiles and tells him the same. 

**The present**

Dean is an excellent lover. He's attentive and _thorough_. He makes her feel loved and satisfied. She smiles at him and goes back to Sam, slipping the cake away from her son. “Hand me the big knife, Dean,” she asks, thanking him as he places it in her hand. She cuts the cake and wonders what Dean has planned. 

Mary wasn't there when Dean blurted out to his brother what had been happening. She isn't sure what drove Dean to the confession. It wasn't guilt. Part of her suspects he was being smug, holding something over his younger brother. Either way. Sam was full of tension by the time he made it to her. 

**7 months ago**

“So he's not lying?” Sam demands. 

Mary has to tiptoe to properly touch Sam's cheek, stroking over it. “No, Sammy. He's not lying.” There's something in his eyes. He's not angry, he's...he wants. That look is enough to have her wet, pressing herself to her youngest. 

Sam picks her up, carries her up the stairs. He lays her in the middle of the bed and practically rips the dress off her, leaving her in her underwear. His big hands span out her skin, mouth travelling across her stomach in hot peppered kisses as he takes her in. 

“Sam,” she starts, wanting to say something. Not wanting him to feel like she left him out. 

“I don't want to hear,” Sam says, “anything other than my name.” He looks up at her and Mary knows he's giving her a moment, an out, if she wants it. Mary nods and lays back, letting her legs spread a little. 

“On your knees, Mom,” Sam says, “I want to watch my cock opening you up.” Mary thinks there's not much doubt of that. Sam is bigger than his older brother and his father. He's thick and Mary licks her lips, wondering how much she can fit into her mouth. Sam's watching her look at him, a smile that's pure innocence dimpling his cheeks. 

Mary pulls her legs up and turns over, settling on her knees. She's still wearing her bra and panties. That doesn't seem to bother Sam. He pulls her panties aside and wastes no time pushing into her, groaning as his thick cock pushes into her wet heat. 

“Fuck,” Sam says, hands finding her ass as he pushes in. Mary can't remember being stretched like this. She whimpers for him. A plea on her lips. Sam starts thrusting and Mary isn't sure he's even all in yet. He's rough, fingers curling hard into her hips and his cock slamming into her. She can feel his balls slapping against her ass. 

“God, Mom, didn't know you moaned like that...” Sam's saying, “such a slut. Letting me use you like this. Bet Dean made out he was doing you a favour,” he groans, “but I just want you. Want to leave you full of my come, Mommy.” 

Mary whimpers some more, trying to wedge a hand down beneath her to rub her clit. Her panties are still on so she can't get to it. She rubs at the material, giving a whine of frustration. 

“What's wrong, can't touch yourself? Haven't you been doing enough of that?” Sam teases. “Obviously it wasn't good enough. Dean had to help you out, huh? And now me. Well, I'm taking what I want, Mom, so you do what you gotta do...” Mary bites her lip hard, turned on by Sam's words. He's so much rougher than Dean. 

He leans over her and grips her hands, pulling them back behind her. Mary falls against the mattress, relaxing her shoulders as Sam holds her hands behind her. He uses them as leverage to fuck her. It almost hurts when his cock slams in deep. 

Mary moans Sam's name and moves her hips, trying to rub against _something_ but even the bed won't press against her clit. She whimpers in need, “Sammy please? Need it.” He suddenly pulls out, leaving her empty, cold air against her gaping pussy. 

“Ride me,” Sam says, “rub your pussy for me. I want to watch you come.” 

He lays out, looking up at her as she straddles him and sinks down on his cock. He groans as she takes all of him inside her. “Love your hole, Mom. Can't wait to fill you up,” he says, rolling his hips against her. 

Mary looks down, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders and onto her chest. She bounces a little on Sam's cock and her tits wobble a little but they're mostly held by the bra. Sam reaches up and puts his hands at her waist, pulling her up and down on him like she weighs nothing. 

“Take those off,” he says after a moment, releasing her from his hold. Mary pulls herself off his length, shivering as his cock brushes over the lips of her pussy. She quickly gets rid of her panties and climbs back on, sinking onto him with a sigh. 

“Now, make yourself come,” Sam insists. He begins to fuck her again, pushing himself up and into her over and over. Mary's hand drops down to her crotch and her fingers seek out her clit, rubbing gently at first, teasing herself. Sam is relentless in his movements, a steady stream of moans leaving his lips. 

“So hot. Fuck. Such a good slut for me,” Sam says. He fucks into her, watching her fingers move against her clit until she moans harder, clenching around the huge cock inside her. 

“Sam, oh God, Sam!” she cries out, falling down onto him and finding his mouth, kissing him desperately. Sam rolls them over and slides off her, reaches out for a thick handful of blond hair.

His cock brushes against her lips and Mary looks up at him, giving a small nod before he pushes into her mouth. Only a couple of thrusts and he pulls back, taking himself in hand and jerking quickly. She keeps her lips parted and looks up at him, watching him bite at his lip as he starts to come, covering her cheeks and filling her mouth. 

Mary gasps as Sam kisses her, enthusiastically uncaring that her mouth his still sticky with his seed. Where Dean is all give, Sam's all take. He slowly releases his grip in her hair and urges her flat down on the bed. She isn't expecting him to lay down beside her, curl against her, but he does. He presses a sweet kiss to her cheek and smiles. 

They lay there for a while, Mary licking her lips and rubbing her cheek to smear come across the back of her hand. Sam's fingers reach out to stroke through her hair. “Mom?” 

Mary meets his gaze. She's expecting I love you but instead Sam asks if she's ever been fucked in the ass. She blushes, glancing away. “I...” Mary pulls herself together. She's a grown woman. But it's _Sam_ and even after what they've just done, even with the taste of him in her mouth, it's hard to let go of that. “No,” she admits after a moment. 

“Huh,” Sam breathes. Mary isn't sure what to make of that. 

She doesn't let herself think about it. At least, not until the next day. Her bed's empty and John isn't due home for two days, not that he'll be any help for her building need. She still thinks about him at first. Her fingers brush over her nipples, making them hard and sensitive. She thinks about John, the hard muscle of his shoulders, the way his mouth feels on her neck. All too soon it's Sam instead. 

Sam's small frown of concentrated lust as he opens her up, long, thick fingers slicked up and pushing slowly into her ass. She doesn't let her own fingers stray down there. If Sam wants that, he can have it all. Instead her fingers bury deep into her wet pussy, rubbing at her walls, trying to compensate for the feeling of empty her sons have left her with. This thing with them was supposed to sate her urges, not double them, triple them. She wants them all the time now. 

That night when she finally comes it's to the memory of Dean's tongue flicking at her clit, Sam's cock slamming into her. She needs them both. 

**The Present**

Mary hands out cake. She places a piece in front of Carmen and leans down to stroke the cheek of her newest grandbaby, only 3 months old. “Want me to?” she asks, offering out her arms. Carmen smiles and hands over little Samuel John Winchester. 

She watches her family happily eating cake, Dean's oldest two and Sam's little girl old enough to be feeding themselves and getting cake everywhere. John's sinking a beer and picking at cake. He smiles at her and Mary goes over to kiss him. She loves John, loves him more than anything. She's hoping he'll find a way round his problem, or else realise it doesn't matter. Not to their marriage. 

“You two are so adorable,” Jess says from the table, nudging her husband. “Aren't they, Sam?”  
Sam looks over at his parents close together and makes a face, but smiles. “Maybe a little,” he agrees, smacking at Dean's fingers when they creep over to steal more. “Get a second piece, dude!”

“Yours looked better,” Dean explains. 

“Yeah? That's 'cause Mom gave me the best piece,” Sam grins. 

“Are you looking forward to your hunting trip, John?” Jess asks, the only one of them using a fork to eat her own piece of cake. 

“Oh yeah,” John says. “Packed plenty of beer.” 

“Beer,” Mary chastises, “not too much I hope, with all of those guns.” She frowns in concern. It's a familiar conversation. His hand finds the middle of her back and steadys there. 

“M'always careful,” John says, “ain't killed a man yet.” 

Mary hums, rocking little Sam in her arms. He's sleeping, somehow, despite the noise of the kitchen. Sam's little girl, Emily, runs over and stands looking up at her grandfather. “Grandpa can I come on your trip?” 

John chuckles and reaches down to pick her up. “How old are you now?” he asks her. 

“Six,” Emily tells him, reaching out to poke at his beard. 

“Six is a good age, but maybe a little young for huntin',” John says, “tell you what...me, your daddy and Uncle Dean will take you and James camping some time, how's that?” he asks. 

Dean's oldest son James pipes up, “Yeah, I wanna go hunting! Dad, can we?” he looks at Dean, who is already trying to imagine being in tent with them all, when his daughter says, “me too! I wanna go.” The prospect of being holed up with his brother, dad and three kids under 10 is one that's giving him a headache already. 

“We'll see,” Dean says, his temporary get-out of everything. 

“Grandpa,” Emily says to John, “Mommy says it's mean to shoot animals.” 

John frowns slightly, “does she? Uh. Well, some people think that and...” He realizes his wife is watching him, in fact, they all are. “That's their opinion,” he settles on. Fortunately someone brings up the idea of ice cream before anything more can be said. 

**Later**

It takes Mary a long time to clear up. There's cake in places she can't even begin to explain. It doesn't matter, she smiles to herself as she makes the kitchen good, hearing the occasional noise from upstairs where John was packing up.  
He gets his bags together, loads up the car and comes back inside. “Promise the next weekend I'm home we'll do something, just the two of us,” he says, offering her a smile. He's feeling guilty about leaving, she can tell. 

“It's okay, John,” Mary says, “the boys are around. I'll be fine without you. But sure, that sounds really nice...” 

He kisses her sweetly, cups her cheek while he does. John's a good man and Mary feels a swell of affection as he pulls away and says his goodbyes. She follows him out to the car and waves goodbye as he pulls off the drive, watching the car until it disappears at the end of the street. 

It's a few hours before Sam and Dean arrive. Mary spends the time bathing, relaxing in bubbles, making her skin soft and sweet smelling for her boys. She chooses a silk nightie, white with a black lace trim at the bottom where it skims her thighs, and the top where it settles just above her nipples. 

Both boys have a key but they ring the bell anyway. Mary answers in the nightie, a longer silk gown wrapped around her as she pulls the door open. Sam's gaze moves the length of her the second the door is pulled back, hungrily devouring the glimpse of cleavage and the long, smooth slope of her legs. 

Dean smiles at her, steps inside ahead of his brother. He kisses her cheek and moves past her, right into the kitchen. Sam closes the door behind himself and stands there in the hall, looking like he wants to pick her up right now and carry her upstairs. 

“Happy Birthday again, sweetheart,” Mary says, tip-toeing to kiss her youngest son's cheek. 

Sam's hand skims her side, large hands settling at her waist to draw her in closer. His mouth finds hers and their lips nudge together, barely even a kiss when Dean says from behind her, “is there any cake left?” 

Mary smiles against Sam's lips and looks over her shoulder, “No, all got eaten,” she says in a soft apology. Dean hums and shrugs. 

She's never done this with them both here. As she turns back to Sam a thrill shoots down her spine, knowing Dean is watching her lick Sam's lips, watching Sam's hands slip down to slowly stoke over the curve of her ass. 

It's moments before she feels Dean pressed behind her, tilting his head to kiss gently at her throat. Mary moans in approval, utterly content to be between her sons. 

Sam pulls back from the kiss and she catches a look shared between he and Dean. Their silent communication makes her smile, so proud of how close they are, how much they mean to one another. 

Sam picks her up as though she weighs nothing at all and puts her over his shoulder. He moves to the stairs and Mary looks up to watch Dean follow them, smirking faintly at her being carried. She's laid down on her bed and Dean sits on the end, casually removing his boots.

“You still wanna catch that game tomorrow?” Dean asks Sam.  
“Oh sure, Jess is around so...send Carmen over with the kids if you want. Bar, or your place?” Sam asks.

Dean shrugs, “whatever man. Come to mine, I'll make chilli.” 

Mary watches this exchange in mild confusion. It's as though this is any other visit. And then Dean turns to look at her, gaze fixed on her, and a moment later Sam is climbing onto the bed, settling by her side. 

“Well, Mom,” Dean says, “it's Sammy's birthday. What do you think he wants?” he grins. 

“I don't know, baby. I think Sam should chose,” she tells him, looking up at Sam. 

“Blow him and he'll make a wish?” Dean jokes. Sam rolls his eyes. He licks his lips, reaches out to loosen the belt of her gown. 

“I've got some ideas,” he says, his breathing shifting a little as he exposes Mary's nightie. 

Dean strips and settles back on the bed. He might be older but he seems to take direction pretty easily and Mary isn't sure there's anything sexual between her boys but there's no doubt they'll do anything to make each other happy. Sam leans over and whispers in Dean's ear, Dean smiling as his brother pulls away. 

Sam moves up beside her and starts to kiss her, licking his way over her lips and inside her mouth. It's demanding, hotter than anything. Hands close over her legs, pushing them apart and her nightie edges higher up her thighs, exposing her closely shaven pussy. 

Dean uses his fingers to part her lips and runs his tongue over every fold, every inch of skin. He laps a few times over her clit and moves on, down to lick at her entrance, beginning to fuck his tongue inside her even Sam devours her mouth. 

She whimpers and pushes down against Dean, needing more. He finds her clit again and sucks, drawing out a gasp from her. He licks over it in quick, hard motions, hands closed tight over her thighs while he eats her. 

Mary breaks her kiss with Sam, breathless, “Dean, please,” she manages. 

Dean pulls back, looks up from between her legs, lips spit-shiny and smeared with her juices. “She's fuckin' soaking down here Sammy,” he supplies. Apparently that's his cue, because Sam takes her in is arms and turns her over, making her rest on hands and knees. While Sam strips Dean slips beneath her, head just under her pussy. 

She can hardly breathe as she waits for them to _do_ something. The air is cold against her pussy. Mary feels exposed, vulnerable. She's relieved when Dean's hands settle against her legs, and then Sam's close over her hips. Mary feels the nudge of his cock against her lips, slipping over her slick wet, just teasing at her. 

Mary doesn't have to beg, Sam plunges in the second his head slips over her entrance, burying his gloriously large cock inside her. She cries out, stretched, always stretched by how thick and long he is.  
There's a soft chuckle of amusement underneath her. Dean is pressing kisses to the bottom of her stomach, against the soft strip of pale skin just above her pussy. 

Sam groans, not moving. “Lick her clit,” he says. Dean does, flicking his tongue so fast over the hard numb of flesh Mary isn't even sure how he does it. It's light and teasing and Sam hasn't even so much as thrust once. 

“Oh, God,” she bursts out, “please. Sam. Fuck me.” 

He does, jackhammering into her so hard Mary thinks she might break. She can't even tell apart the sensations any more. Sam slows a little after a while. Each time he pulls back Dean moves his tongue down, lapping in all the spaces Sam otherwise fills. 

What tips her over the edge is Sam pushing in slow, Dean's tongue lapping around the point where they meet. 

After that she expects Dean to slip out from beneath her, but he stays put. He kisses her stomach, hips, tongue everywhere but her overly sensitive clit. A few moments later Sam's groaning sharpens, hands gripping harder at her side as he starts to come inside her. 

She hears Dean moan too, assumes he's jerking himself off. His mouth moves back down, lapping at her clit a few times and her pussy clenches, dripping Sam's come as he pulls out of her. “Make her come again,” Sam says. Dean pushes his face into her, lapping at everything, slipping his tongue through the spill of Sam's jizz and spreading it over her clit, tonguing what he can back inside her. 

Mary comes hard again, grinding against Dean's face and wishing she could see. 

When he finally eases away, Dean swipes a hand over his mouth, slick with her juices and Sam's come. Her pussy gives a throb and she looks to Sam. He's softened, sitting watching on the edge of the bed. “Lemme watch you blow Dean,” he says. 

Mary's shaking when she clambers off Dean, turning around and settling on her knees again. Her blond hair slips forward over her face as she leans over his lap. Dean pushes it back, gripping it tight behind her head. Sam has a great view of Dean's cock slipping past her lips, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks. 

Sam had figured he'd have time to recover while Mary blows Dean but judging by the groans punching out of his brother it isn't on the cards. Mary curves a hand under Dean's balls, fingers playing against the soft skin just behind them. “Mom,” Dean pleads, sounding broken and desperate. Sam's soft cock gives a heroic throb as Mary sinks down, deep throating him and Dean blows his load, fingers twitching against the hair gripped in his fist, hips giving small jerks upwards. 

For a few moments there's just the sound of Dean catching his breath and Mary slipping to the edge of the bed. “There's pie in the fridge,” she smiles. Doesn't matter that he just came so hard he saw white, Dean's racing his brother out of the door, they shove each other for a moment before they get through the frame. Mary shakes her head with a smile. 

Their sticky fingers and mouths make her sigh at their impatience. Mary gets a wet cloth and cleans Sam's fingers, slipping a fork into his hand. She smudges her thumb across Dean's mouth and licks away the sweet tang of apple. Mary gives him a fork too and settles on the other side of the table, watching them eat. 

“You make the best pie, Mom,” Dean says, smiling at her lovingly. 

Mary smiles warmly, cheeks flushing. “Thank you sweetheart.” 

It doesn't take long before they're paying more attention to her than the sticky sweet pie. Mary doesn't know how her boys are so insatiable, not with their beautiful wives at home. She's grateful for it regardless, knows she'll be exhausted and happy by the time they leave. She does wish they'd stay. It's been too long since she could check in on them, wake them up with breakfast. Still, she knows that even aside of this intimacy they share, she has more of them than most mothers get when their children leave home. 

They're sharing smiles over her shoulder again. Mary looks up at Sam, reaches out to touch his dimples. “Stop with your secrets,” she tells him. 

“I didn't say anything,” Sam protests. 

“Never have to,” she says, narrowing her eyes a little. “I can see the secrets moving between you.” 

“I don't want to hurt her,” Dean says behind her, carrying on the conversation out-loud. His hands tighten around her waist. Mary's eyes tighten with concern and Sam cups her cheek, easing the tension out of her expression. 

“No one's going to hurt,” Sam promises, pressing his lips tenderly against hers. Dean's hands stroke down over her hips, tracing out her shape. 

Sam's true to his word. They get started in the kitchen, Dean darts upstairs to fetch lube while Sam kisses her, a hand under her nightie and between her legs. His thick fingers move over her clit, teasing moans out of her. 

Dean sets down the lube on the counter, breathless since he was eager not to miss anything. Sam urges Mary to stand up over the seat at the counter. There are more looks being shared over her shoulder, but with two of Sam's thick fingers slipping inside her pussy she's too distracted to notice. 

Mary shifts forward a little when fingers rub along her ass, when they touch against the rougher skin. No one has touched her there, not ever. A moment later Dean tips her forward against Sam. She whimpers against her youngest's chest, a strong arm wrapped around her. Dean's tongue laps over her asshole, teasing the muscle and Mary blushes. 

Sam's fingers slip out from inside her and up to her clit. Mary comes unexpectedly, just as the tip of Dean's tongue breaches her hole. She feels the vibration of Sam's chest as he chuckles and holds her. 

It feels like forever that they hold her between them. Dean works her ass open with generous amounts of lube, Sam takes the edge off the stretch of Dean's finger by teasing her clit, rubbing his fingers gently over the folds of her pussy. Mary feels like she's caught just on the edge of another orgasm, never allowed to tip over. Sam watches her carefully, knowing how to distract. He doesn't have to work too hard, Dean is nothing but thorough and considerate. 

After being stretched on his fingers Mary expects the blunt end of Dean's cock against her ass but instead he switches places with Sam. Her gaze shifts over the plush lips of her eldest son as Sam lines himself up. It's Dean's beautiful green eyes – a few shades darker than her own – she meets as Sam pushes into her, stretching her further despite Dean's fingers having left her open. 

It's a strange sensation. It feels good but it's tinged with enough _wrong_ to bring a flush to her cheeks. Dean kisses her gently, smiling against her mouth. “You're so beautiful, Mom,” he tells her. 

Sam takes his time to fill her. His fingers grip almost bruisingly at her hips but he's steady as he enters her, letting her stretch around him. It's surprisingly gentle for Sam, but Mary is glad of it. As he gets deeper the sensation skirts around pain, but never quite becomes it. 

His cock is huge and Mary almost can't believe it's all inside her ass when he pushes flush against her. “Doing so good,” Dean murmurs, the green in his eyes almost obliterated by his pupils. He grips a hand at the base of his cock and squeezes. 

Sam begins to move, rocking in an out of her. He pulls a few moans from her lips and once he knows he's good fucks her hard. Mary's lips fall open, a plea in her eyes that Dean meets with mischief in his smile. 

Mary should have known where it was leading. The boys may not always share nice, but they always _want_ to. Her eyes widen a little when they lift her. 

“It's okay Mom,” Sam says in her ear, voice rough. 

Dean says something too but it's lost. Mary can't process anything more than precisely this – Sam's cock slowly breaching the rim of her asshole, slamming the rest of the way inside her. The head of Dean's cock rubbing against her clit, parting her pussy lips and thrusting into the slick wet. 

Mary cries out. She's too full, too stretched. Dean and Sam stop, buried deep inside her. They all breathe and Mary squirms, trying to find relief. She's not in pain, she can't even describe the feeling of this. It's so much more intense than anything else. 

Sam groans behind her. 

“I love you Mommy,” Dean says. Between them they pull off her nightie, freeing her breasts. Dean tips her back a little, pulls almost entirely out of her so he can wrap his mouth around her nipple. He sucks gently and laps his tongue over the hard numb of flesh, wringing a whimper out of her. 

“Please,” Mary breathes. “Dean...Sam...” 

Dean pulls out of her and focusses his attention on her chest, his fingers pinching at the nipple he isn't working over with his tongue. Sam takes that as his cue, fucking her with a relentless pace. Between them they balance her weight, easily moving her exactly where they want her. 

Mary just lets them, gives herself up to the pleasure her sons are giving and taking in equal measure. She's practically sobbing with need. Her pussy is dripping, coating her thighs. “Dean,” she begs. It was too much but so is his hot mouth working on her tits and she wants to be filled. 

Dean angles her back up and slips inside her. Mary grips at him, nails digging into his shoulders as he fills her up. She knows he must be able to feel Sam, can feel how they slip into the same rhythm.

Sam meets Dean's eyes over her shoulder. They can't keep this up too long, they'll hurt her. 'Race you' Sam mouths and Dean smirks. 

Dean comes first, all groans and sighs as he fills her up. He doesn't pull out right away, carries on fucking her, groaning softly as Mary moans and Sam babbles filth about coming in his Mom's ass. How she's going to be dripping, how they'll leave her gaping. Dean's fingers slip down to work over her clit and Mary comes hard, clenching around Dean's over-sensitive cock and tripping Sam over into his own orgasm. 

Sam carries her to bed after. Dean wipes her down and pulls the sheets around her. He strokes her hair and kisses her cheek. Mary reaches out to touch her boy's faces and kisses them slow and sweet. “I love you both so much.” 

They leave her room quietly but bicker for the shower in the hallway. Sam grabs beers while Dean washes up and twenty minutes later they're in the kitchen, cleaning away the pie and talking football while they sink the last of their beers. 

“Grab some beers before you come over tomorrow,” Dean tells Sam, grabbing his keys. “I'll call you in the morning.” 

“See ya,” Sam says, lifting a hand as he heads out.


End file.
